Brotherly Love
by Tava1290
Summary: Fulgrim decides that the best way for him to Stimulate his senses now is to Have Sex with his brothers. Takes place in an Alternat Universe where the Horus Heresy never Happened and Lorgar didn't turn to chaos worship but Fulgrim did get the Laer Blade.)
1. Magnus 1

Magnus the Red awoke to a massive migraine. His Psychic powers had been dulled inexplicably.

He looked around to see that he was chained to a wooden table in the middle of a darkly lit room completely nude.

The chains glowed with a mysterious force and there were people frozen in Stasis all around him. He could Sense that all of them were blanks. He tried testing the chains to see that he was stuck in tight.

He heard a door open and Fulgrim walked in. "Brother? Is that you? What is going on where am I?" Magnus asked Fulgrim.

Fulgrim walked up placing his face an Inch away from Magnus's "Relax Brother." Fulgrim said. "You are mine now."

Magus was confused until he saw Fulgrim Remove his Armor. Fulgrim was nude. His Dick throbbing in a large Erection. Magnus's eyes opened wide. He tried jerking himself Clear of the Chains.

Fulgrim Licked his lips. Not only was Magnus a Virgin, having never had sex in his life due to his studies, but Magnus would provide him with a massive burst of Stimulus and allow him to feel pleasure and continue in his road to perfection. You cannot be perfect until you have proven it in every aspect and he would show it by having Sex with his Brother Primarchs. Starting with Magnus.

He walked over to the foot of the table where Magnus's large Penis sat unerect. Magnus jerked his feet and tried to break free. Fulgrim licked his lips once more before he started to jerk Magnus off.

Magnus moaned and jerked again. Fulgrim pulled back and shook his head. "Brother I cannot do this if you continue to fight me." he said with disappointment. He walked over to a control box and pressed a bbutoon. the Chains tightened and mangnus found himself unable to move.

Fulgrim walked over to Magnus once again. He grabbed Magnus's Long red Dick in his hand before he started to lick the tip.

Magnus who had never felt this kind of thing before moaned. It felt good but at the same time Wrong. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Please brother. No." he said feeling dirty for enjoying this slightly.

Fulgrim refused and then placed Magnus's dick in his mouth and started to suck. Magnus groaned in Pleasure and fear. Fulgrim was Stimulating his Penis Almost Perfectly. His balls rolled into his body as he shook his head. He yelled in pleasure as his penis shot cum into Fulgrim's mouth.

Fulgrim pulled away and frowned. That was to easy. Magnus truly was a virgin.

Magnus lowed his head in shame and it knocked onto the table. "Brother... Please... Release me." he panted.

Fulgrim Smiled. He knew Just what to do. "Oh brother... We are not even started."


	2. Magnus 2

Fulgrim pressed a button on his Consle and the table disappeared. Magnus was instead hunched over on the ground with his Ass presented to Fulgrim.

Magnus's eye opened wide and he tried to use his psycic powers to free himself. Nothing Happened. He started to hyperventilate.

Fulgrim Laughed. "Those Blanks are powerful enough to limit even Father. You have no Power here." Fulgrim said as he walked up to Magnus.

"Brother No! Please!" Magnus Pleaded.

Fulgrim laughed as he lowered himself and shoed his Finger into Magnus's Asshole. Magnus Gritted his Teeth and Groaned. "No. Don't do it." Magnus said weakly as his anus Relaxed and loosened up.

Fulgrim sensed when it was loose enough and pulled out his finger. He placed his hands on Magnus's hips and spread his Ass cheeks apart. Magnus started Hyperventilating as Fulgrim rubbed his Cock against his Asshole. Then Fulgrim Thrust Forwards. Magnus Screamed in pain as his Anus was Breached by Fulgrim's massive cock. He felt Ever movement as he thrusted in than pulled out.

Magnus felt Fulgrims huge cock inside his and begged him to stop but he kept it up. It was one of the most Painful experiances he had ever felt. The chains around his arms and legs tightened to prevent any movement. Then He felt the warm cum cascade out of Fulgrims dick into his body in the first of Fulgrims many orgasms.

Fulgrim was Loving this. Magnus's Virgin Ass was so tight on his dick and with every thrust and pull his Senses were emmensly Stimulated like he wanted until he orgasmed again and again until every thrust became an orgasm.

After what seemed to Magnus Hours of constant unending pain he Collapsed. Fulgrim pulled out and Cum fell out of Magnus's ass and formed a puddle of Milky white liquid on the ground. He walked over to Magnus's face.

His Single eye was bloodshot and a single tear was dripping from it. Fulgrim lowered down to Magnus's eye level. "Now then Magnus. I now what you will do if I release you. You'll go strait to father. I know he will be furious at me but I don't want him finding out until I have made a bit of Leeway into my goal. Now then. You have to Options. You can suck me Cock like the Slave you are or you can be Disciplined.

Magnus Spit into Fulgrims Face.

"Very well then." Fulgrim said wiping the Spit off of his face. He pressed a button on the wall of the room and Magnus was put into the Position he had before Fulgrim Fucked him in the Ass. This time however he had a Collar on his dick that was attached to a wire.

Fulgrim put on his Armor and walked ut as the Electricity started. Magnus Cried out in pain as his dick was both Stimulated but he was filled with Massive pain.

Fulgrim pulled out a list and started to read it. "Lets see here. Who should I bring here next. How about Leman?" He said with a smile.


End file.
